


Super Smash Ronpa!

by MdPikachu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MdPikachu/pseuds/MdPikachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 amazingly skilled people find themselves on a cruise ship.<br/>Luigi, SHSL Sidekick, is our protagonist! And our protagonist finds out that... People have to kill on this ship to ESCAPE!<br/>Overlooming mysteries such as why they're here and WHO put them here are everywhere...But can they solve it in time?<br/>Can they solve it before there's 26 murders?</p><p>Authored by LuigiThePresident and my close friend, MdPikachu! Round of applause to her, please.<br/>Check out my Dangan Ronpa Original Character fanfic, also! It can be found in my fics.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twenty-Six Brawlers Wake Up On A Cruise Ship...

"We did it!" That was the first thing I ever heard when I woke.  
"We sure did!" Another voice shouted cheerily.  
"He's awake!" One last one said.

Getting up, sleepily, I looked around at the cast of characters.  
23 people in all stood there, surrounding me.  
Waving, I smiled. "Uh...What just happened?" I asked them all.  
A familiar face walked over, smiling bigger then I, and helped me up.

"It'sa me, Mario!" He pulled me into a hug. "Big Bro!" I said, surprised. He stepped back. "Well, good morning, Brother," He said, "We were bought here for some reason...We just don't know yet. Maybe it's gotta do with our talents."  
Oh, I haven't introduced myself, haven't I?

My name's Luigi Ossan, Ultimate Sidekick. This was my brother.  
Mario Ossan, Ultimate Plumber.

Anyway, he then patted me on the shoulder. "Hey, go introduce yourself to everyone," He said, tilting his head.  
"Well, a-alright, Big Bro," I said, a bit nervous.

A lady stood near. I walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Luigi," I said, smiling. "What's up? I'm Rebecca," She said, grinning, "I'm the SHSL Yoga Trainer." Then she did a handstand! I gasped in surprise, but then laughed. "That was pretty cool, R-Rebecca," I told her. "Yeah. Comes free if ya do yoga," She joked. I waved and she resumed exercising.

Was that a gumball over there? I walked over to look, and it turned towards me. "Hi! Do you know where the food is?", he asked. I had to answer negative, since I didn't know either. He sighed, and groaned "How's a SHSL Food Lover supposed to get food if I can't find it?" When I didn't reply, he looked back and me and perked up a bit. "Oh, right, who are you? I'm Kirby! Great to eat-I mean meet you, I hope we'll be best friends!' He smiled a cheeky smile. Kneeling down a bit, I waved, and got up and went over to the next person.

A tall, buff man, he glared down at me, frowning. "What," He flatly grunted. "Uh, hi, I'm Luigi Ossan, the, uh, Ultimate Sidekick." I choked out. It was hard to speak right for some reason, he was that intimidating. He frowned. "I don't have any use for talking to you." He turned away, but not before saying "However, I will allow you to know- I am Ganondorf, the Dark Lord. Do not test me."

Getting away rather quickly, I came across two identical little people, one wearing a pink jacket and the other an aqua-bluish shade. "We're the ICE CLIMBERS!" They boasted. "The SHSL Mountain Hikers!" The pink jacketed one shouted "I'm Nana!", immediately followed by the blue one announcing "And I'm Popo!" The pink then cheerily asked "Who are you?" I stared for a second and then said that I was Luigi Ossan, Ultimate Sidekick.

Before I could start walking again, someone bumped into me. I apologized, and they smiled and nodded. "Hey-What's your name?" I asked them. " 既遂以下に幹とね荷地も持ちす核ね各位なりかにも近いすらん地理とてらすしともちみ" They spoke a foreign language. I nodded, pretending to understand. "Well, it's great to meet you, I'm Luigi, the Ultimate Sidekick," I said. They grinned, said another foreign thing, and turned away.

Another man appeared. "Hi, I'm Luigi. Ultimate Sidekick." He grunted as a reply. It was hard to make out, but I'm pretty sure he said his name was Link. I repeated to make sure, and he nodded, smiling brightly, and gave me a handshake. I shook his hand.

Before I could take three steps away, someone nearly slammed into me. I nearly yelled "What was that for?!", but I was able to keep my cool as he apologized. "Sorry! I didn't see you there.. er.. what's your name, again?" I sighed and introduced myself, to which he said "Luigi? All right, I'll remember that! I'm Pit!" He quickly bumped his fist against my hand, and ran off again.

I took another look around the room. Was that.. a robot??? Upon approaching, I was able to see that it really was a robot, with a little yellow thing sitting on its head. The robot noticed me, apparently, because it turned to me. "Hello," it said, "My name is R.O.B. and I am labeled as the S.H.S.L. Game Buddy. Name not found in database. State your name." I, once again, did. After a moment, ROB beeped and stated "I will keep that saved." As he spoke, the yellow thing was writing on a tablet. "Hi! My name is Pikachu! I'm the Game Freak! Nice to meet chu, Luigi!" it read. I smiled and nodded at him. He paused and uttered "Pika..", and erased what he had written to say something else. "That foreign guy's name is ~~Mars~~ Marth! It's Marth. Also, Link's the Wolf Hero. Chur welcome." I thanked him and walked away.

I had to decide if I wanted to introduce myself to one of two groups- The two kids to my right, or the two men dashing back and forth to my left. I chose to head right. "Hey, Lucas! Here he comes! Be cool!" the kid with the hat said to the blond. The blond- Who's apparently named Lucas- just cowered behind him. Hat kid looked up at me and grinned. "Hi, Mister! I'm Ness! Who're you?" Once again, I introduced myself. "Sidekick?" he repeated, "That's cool! That means you get to help people a lot!" He paused, and glanced at Lucas. "Oh, fine," he muttered, turning back to me, "He's Lucas. I'm the PSI Batter and he's the Love Caster. He's just a bit nervous right now!" I caught the hint and nodded before moving to the other group.

I went over to the two men. The first one stopped, and did a frontflip. "Hello there! I believe you're Luigi Ossan, the Ultimate Sidekick? Well, I'm Captain Falcon, the Ultimate Drag Racer," He bragged, grinning, "I'll be seeing you soon, yeah?" I nodded. "Yeah." The other one doubled back and skid to a stop in time to hear my introduction. "Hey, Luigi! Call me Fox! Ultimate Arwing Pilot, and way faster than this guy!" He gave Falcon a shitty grin and ran off.

I turned around and saw another familiar person- Yoshi! Bounding over to me, he waved. "Luigi! Great to see you here, too!" He tried to put his little hands on his chin and failed. "Great to see you too, Yoshi. And I know you're the Ultimate Caretaker, right?" I asked. "Yep!" He said, proudly. I laughed at the green dinosaur. He was one of my best pals. He had some amazing abilities, too-don't get me started on his weird tongue! But anyway, time to move on.

I then saw perhaps the most majestic lady in the world. She stood tall, tall, tall! She wore an aqua-ish dress and smiled, looking down at me. "Ah, hello. You are Luigi Ossan, am I correct? I am Rosalina. Rosalina Faye, the SHSL Luma Guardian. A pleasure to meet you." She smiled. "I researched my new friends beforehand so I would be prepared, that is how I know your name." Can she read my mind?? "...G-Great to meet you, too." I stuttered out, smiling in the most-likely worst possible way, especially for a first impression! I was so embarrassed, I had to get outta here before she thinks bad of me! 

I saw Pit and another person just like him talking to each other. "Hey, Pit, who's your friend?" I questioned. He stared at me as Pit smiled. "Oh, this is Dark Pit! SHSL Rebel!" Pit then turned to Dark Pit and announced "This is Luigi! He's really nice!" The rebel smirked after looking me over, muttering "Heh, he looks like a loser. Or maybe he has some dark secret." I was taken aback. "Uh.....Nice to meet you, Dark Pit." I waved and smiled sheepishly, and then got out of there.

And there he was! The leader of the bunch of his friends. I knew this guy well, I've known him all my life, you see- Mario and him are friendly rivals. I haven't seen him for a while, though. I'm glad he's back on this ship to kick some tail, yeah? "Donkey Kong!" I smiled, looking at him. "Luigi, my buddy! How've ya been?" He flashed a huge grin. "Good, DK. And you are?" "The Bongo Drummer. Woohoo!" He pounded his chest. "I'll... see you when we figure out why we're here." I scratched my hair, smiling, and walked off to the next newcomer in line.

The next guy looked really ordinary. Nothing big. I could tell he was a boxer, though-he had boxing gloves. He smiled a bit. "Hey, I'm Lil Mac, SHSL Boxing Champ. You're Luigi, right? Your brother told me about ya. Well, nice seein' ya here-What do you do?" "...Nothing. I just help people. I'm...nothing big, just the SHSL Sidekick." I frowned. "Hey, don't feel so down about that. You got something special, I see it in your eyes, alright, man?" He patted me on the back (tried, at least) and directed me to another person. "Hey, go introduce yourself, Luigi. I'm sure there's others waitin'." I looked at Mac, smiling in appreciation for the help, and went to the person he pointed at. If he even pointed. You can't point with a glove.

I looked around. "Hello?" "Down here, friend." I looked down, and there was a little spaceman-looking guy. "H-Hi. I'm Olimar. Blasteof. SHSL Pikmin Captain." He nervously tugged at his clothes. "It's nice to meet you, uh, what's your name." I shrugged a bit. "It's Luigi. I'm the SHSL Sidekick. It's nice to meet you, Olimar." I smiled. He jittered a bit "Uh, nice to meet you too." I could tell he felt really nervous, and probably a bit weirded out by all this, so I gave him some space and walked away, waving.


	2. Small Announcement

Hey guys, been a while. Luigi here.

 

I've been writing Smash Emblem and Smash Beats for quite a while now, and this fic itself hasnt been updated in a year.

Good news; I'll be starting it all over eventually.

Bad news; I don't know when.

Also, Md may or may not join-we're still best pals, but she's busy!

Just wanted you all to know.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Not done yet, as one can tell!  
> ~Marth's speech is in HIRAGANA, so translators may not be of assistance. It is best left untranslated, since Luigi doesn't understand, either.  
> ~We named Wii Fit Trainer Rebecca because she doesn't have a canon name.  
> ~We threw in DP because we wanted to, he's basically confirmed if you aren't spoiled by the way; Also as a little compensation for the wait, we're so sorry! But now we're ready to write!


End file.
